The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
A vehicle includes various control modules, such as an engine control module (ECM), a transmission control module (TCM), a chassis control module (CCM), and other control modules. Each control module controls a vehicle system. For example, the ECM controls an engine of the vehicle, and the TCM controls a transmission of the vehicle.
One or more of the control modules of the vehicle may control one or more electric motors of the vehicle. Electric motors may be used in, for example, fluid pumps, actuators, propulsion electric motors, starters, and generators and motor generator units. A control module that controls an electric motor controls current flow to the electric motor.